The Fourth Dimension
by bestpersonyouwilleverknow
Summary: Sometimes love can be a really confusing thing. (one shot)


**This is something that came to mind, and it's something that everyone will go through in life. And I'm sorry I know I suck for not finishing TWC but I didn't want this to escape my mind.**

 _warning: this story is not for weak hearts_

He didn't understand it.

He just simply couldn't wrap his mind around it.

It didn't make sense.

Everything seemed to be going just perfect.

They were perfect.

It had been at least three months since the whole "fight for the valley" affair. The packs were united by the marriage of, the omega Lily, and the alpha Garth. There love was a beautiful thing, they cherished every moment together, they loved and loved one another with all their hearts, and were actually soon expecting another addition. They were just; meant to be.

But is every first love meant to be?

This one was, but we can't say the same about everyone.

It just doesn't always work out that way.

Since the abolishing of the law that alphas and omegas cannot be mates, Humphrey and Kate had been free to be together. Happy at last, for they could finally express how they felt; what they had been hiding deep within for so long.

Such a long time for Humphrey.

Kate?

A few weeks after the lifting of the law, Kate and Humphrey resided in their own den. It was early morning and the sound of the forest began to awake them. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Kate, who was still trying to sleep. Humphrey smiled at the sight of her. He wished it could stay in that moment forever, but then it wouldn't be moment.

Kate's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled and said nothing. But that was okay, who would of thought, they would be right here, together.

Words aren't needed for moments like these.

This moment came to an end, and they both stood up on their paws and stretched. They both padded to the front of the den, where the light shined brightly upon both of them. Out of the blue Humphrey began to speak.

"What do you think about marriage Kate?"

"Someday." she smiled.

"Pups?" he spoke again.

"Someday." she said smiling a little less this time.

"Hmpf." he said and scooted closer to her. And she leaned on him.

Like I said before, everything seemed perfect.

Seemed.

About a month later, Humphrey and Kate were lying together in their den. It was night and a full moon.

"Do you wan't to go to the moonlight howl?" Humphrey asked her.

"Not tonight." she said looking up at the top of their den. She didn't sound the happiest.

"Well okay." he replied.

They laid in silence for a few moments.

"Sometimes, I get these dreams where... Well, I'm like lying on this cloud, and everything is so perfect and beautiful. It's peaceful and pretty. But then I realize, I'm completely alone." Kate spoke.

"With no one to share it with?" He stated.

"Something like that."

"Are you scared of ending up alone?"

"I don't know." she said.

"You're never alone Kate."

"I know but that's not what my point is. That's not what I'm trying to get at." She said.

"Then what are you trying to get at?"

She sighed. "Can we just talk about this another time, I'm tired..."

It was silent the rest of the night, and silent when they fell asleep.

 _a couple of months later_

"Humphrey, do you believe in true love?" Kate spoke as they sat by a tree together.

"Well... ever since I met you, yes." He replied, a bit confused by her question.

"I've been kind of doubting it for a while..." she looked down at the ground.

"What? What do you mean?" He felt a little hurt from her statement. How could she doubt her feelings? How could she doubt her feelings for him? How could she doubt that she loved him?

Did she?

Kate looked up at him.

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Are you kidding me? I love being with you Kate, I love you more than anything."

"I'm trying to figure things-"

"You're trying to figure things out my ass!" he said angrily and walked away.

He didn't understand.

"Humphrey wait, you're still my best friend.."

 _a few weeks later_

A little bit had gone by since the incident, and they were no longer together. Humphrey still loved Kate dearly and just couldn't seem to get over her.

It was Kate, after all.

She still wanted to be friends, and they would hang out from time to time, while Humphrey kept his emotions hidden. Kate believed that this meant that he was ready to be

"just friends".

A month later Kate had moved on, and actually met someone else. And were soon married.

Humphrey was taking everything poorly. He was beginning to doubt this so called "love" thing. He didn't like how it made him feel, and he began to forget about all the good feelings that love can bring.

One day Humphrey was sitting in a meadow watching the birds fly across the sky.

"Hey Humphrey." said a voice behind him. He turned to see Kate, walking towards him.

She sat next to him. "How are you?"

He shrugged but still let out a little smile.

"So you're married." he said.

"Yeah, I never really expected it to happen, but it did."

"Well great, you got you're happy ending!" he said a bit sarcastically.

"Love isn't real." he said under his breath, but Kate still managed to hear him.

"No. Humphrey you were right all along. About true love?"

He looked at her.

"But you weren't right about me."

He took a breath.

"I was never sure of being with you... But I finally figured it out." She said slowly.

"And I hope you do too..." she licked his cheek and walked away.

He may not have showed it but Humphrey was smiling on the inside. He laid down in the flowery grass and thought for a long time. He thought about everything. Kate was a lesson. Some just aren't meant for each other.

And he finally understood.

Fate was still out there, waiting for him.

He was sure of it.

Sometimes the one that you are most sure of isn't really the one.

Love is such an old invention.

They both touched the Fourth Dimension.

Love is something that we don't really understand, but affects us so much.

Like the Fourth Dimension.

 **I hope you understood metaphors and such of the Fourth Dimension, but if you are a bit confused you can message me. And I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Remember, not everything turns out the way you want it too, but things can still turn out good.**

 **And you can still be happy :)**


End file.
